Sasuke s present for Naruto
by kittiekaty
Summary: It was Naruto s birthday. Although, the blonde was convinced that nobody will ever remember his birthday. But he was mistaken and he received the best gift ever...
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke´s present for Naruto**

It was Naruto´s birthday. Everything seems to go as the usual. Naruto as the Hokage was occupied with the endless documents, which he needed go through and sign them. Even though he was more than conscious about that today is his birthday, he knows that he cannot await anything special. He got use to it that no one except for the few exceptions even knows that today is his birthday.

At least, he was in this belief. Behind his back his subordinates and colleagues were preparing him a birthday party. But they had to keep it in secret in front of him. However, this birthday party will not be just an ordinary one. There will be a special gift just for him…

…

Naruto was scanning one paper after another, slightly bored and annoyed that even on his birthday he has to do this kind of stuff. When he put down the last paper on the desk he rolled away from his desk and stood up from the chair and stretched out his already stiff muscles. After the little training, he went to the window and looked out it was almost dark outside. He just loudly signed.

"Another birthday behind me…Happy birthday to me…" He said ironically as always. When he was just looking out the window someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The doors opened and Sakura stepped in. Naruto turned to her. "Ah… it is you Sakura?"

"Yes."

"What do you want this time?"

She came closer to the desk. "It is just that there is someone who wants to see you really badly… "

"And where is that someone?"

"He is downstairs…"

"Why he didn't come up here if he wants something from me." Naruto raised one of his eyebrows.

"It …is not possible… you have to come down… "Naruto looked suspiciously on her.  
"Why I have a feeling that you are hiding something from me…"

"I am not."

"It stinks …. "

"Oh come on Naruto… just come down already. There is anything fishy, you are imagining things."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why do you think I am lying?"

"I do not know it is just…"

She rolled her eyes. She was pissed. That was enough of chit-chatting. She reached over the desk and grabbed Naruto under his collar and pulled him closer.

She looked at him with a really pissed expression. "Do not make me repeat myself, you idiot. Don´t make fuss and just come with me already. I have better things to do than this, you know."

And then she let him go. Naruto sighed in annoyance. "If you insist that much, I guess I have no other choice."

And so Sakura turned on her feet and headed out of the Hokage office together with Naruto. Poor Naruto he had no idea what was awaiting him.

…

When they came downstairs it was totally dark not a single person or voice could be heard. Naruto turned towards Sakura who suddenly disappeared.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked and then suddenly the lights switched on.

A loud "Happy Birthday Naruto" could be heard from the others. Naruto was quite in a shock for a while. He looked around. A huge Happy Birthday banner was hanging from the ceiling and lots of balloons and confetti were strewed everywhere.

It was quite a pleasant surprise for the blond haired guy that his friends and colleagues remembered his birthday. He was just standing there with his jaw dropped to the floor and tears were gathering in his blue eyes.

But these were happy tears this time. Sakura and the others came up to him and shook hands and gave him a hug. Naruto was so moved that he couldn't bring himself to say a single word.

When he finally gathered himself together he spoke up. "Thank you everyone for this little surprise. I wouldn't have thought that someone will ever remember my birthday but as it seems I was mistaken. I cannot describe my feelings right now because they are a complete mess. Even tough, I am really overjoyed right now. And also want to thank you for your best wishes and for your determined hard working."

"We thank you for being a really good Hokage and also a really good friend who help us out when we needed it the most. You haven´t changed since you are the boss now and we really appreciate it. That is why we wanted to thank you for your selfless help in some way. Since today is your birthday we thought a little party will not kill anyone. So we hoped you will enjoy it." Sakura said it with her voice still shaking a bit.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Thank you once more for that. But please today you are prohibited to address me as your boss, ok? Today I am just Naruto and that is. Now then the only thing left to say is lets the party begins…"

The others burst out in a loud "Yeah". After some time someone from the crowd cried out." It is highest time for the presents."

He received many gifts, which he wasn't quite use to it but on the other hand he was really happy. When almost everyone has given him the present his attention was captured by a huge box standing in the corner of the room, which was decorated with a huge blue ribbon.

He stood up and went closer to that box. "What is in there?"

"You have to open it to see it."

Naruto sighed and began to undo the ribbon the top of the box. When he successfully took of the ribbon the box suddenly opened itself and something jumped out of it.

Naruto almost fell down on the floor in the sudden move. He almost got a heart attack. Luckily he managed to keep his balance so he was able to avoid the fall. He made two steps backwards with his eyes widen like he saw a ghost or something.

"Happy Birthday, Dobe." Sasuke wished a happy birthday to him. Naruto looked around.

"Is this for real or is this just a bad joke?"

"This is real Naruto." Sakura said with a satisfied expression on her face. "I think it would be better if we leave these two lovebirds alone." The other nodded and went out from the room leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

Naruto was still in shock. Sasuke chuckled seeing the Hokage so shocked. Naruto's expressions were priceless.

"Come here, Naruto. " Naruto dryly gulped; with a slight blush on his cheeks he came up closer to the box in which Sasuke was standing.

When he came closer his eyes almost fell out from their holes. Not just that Sasuke was hiding in the box but he was also butt naked. He felt how the blood was rushing into his cheeks and nose. He barely managed to avoid the nosebleed.

"You don't like what you see?" Sasuke asked with a sadden voice.

It wasn't about if he liked it or not. It was obvious that he loved what he saw. Undeniable he was amused just by the mere sight of a naked Sasuke with a ribbon on his head. It was a perfect birthday present for the blonde.

With his fingers he grasped Sasuke´s chin and lifted it up so he could look into those beautiful black eyes of his.

"It is not that I don't like what I see it is just that you surprised me a lot. I wasn't expecting this to happen, you know."

Sasuke sighed in relief. "Thank God, so it wasn't a waste after at all."

"It wasn't, on the contrary." And he bit his lip.

"This is the best present I ever have received. " And he leaned closer to the raven haired guy and gently kissed him on the lips.

Sasuke immediately wrapped his hands around Naruto's neck and pulled him as close as it is possible. He wants him. He wants to feel his body on his own. It was some time since they were together like this.

The kiss was at first gently but it slowly turned into a more passionate and messy one. When they parted they looked at each other.

"Since I am your present, what to do you think, shall we play some adults games in your private room?" Sasuke offered with a perversely smile on his face.

Naruto licked his lip. "Of course, I cannot wait. Let´s go." And he grabbed Sasuke by his wrists and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

….

To be continued :D


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Sasuke disappeared or better said relocated them to a place where they knew that nobody will disturb them. Not now, when they could be finally together. They just wanted to enjoy the night just the two of them embracing each other and whispering sweet words into each other's ears.

Naruto switched on the lights in the room, which was quite clean, to Sasuke's surprise. He even gave a not bad face while he looked around.

"I must admit that when I was imagining doing it with you in this room, I was preparing for a junkyard with all your clothes all over the place. But it is quite a pleasant surprise that you have learned that much as to learn how to keep your stuff and room in order. "

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Hey...maybe back then I was a really messy person, but not now. I have changed, you know."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. But let´s save talking for later, what you say, hmm?" and he came up to Sasuke, wrapping his hands around his waist, leaning his head on his shoulder.

Sasuke smirked as he felt Naruto´s hands on him. "Then what do you want to do if not talking, hmm?" he asked and bit his lower lip.

"I want you."

Sasuke turned on his heels so that now he was facing Naruto face to face his hands leaned on Naruto´s chest. "Oh, then I guess I have no other option as to fulfill your wish, since it is your birthday today." He said while he took of the Hokage cloak of his blond lover. With one move he smashed it somewhere behind Naruto. The next on the list was Naruto´s shirt.

Naruto let Sasuke to undo his buttons on the shirt. While the raven haired guy was busy with the buttons Naruto´s hands moved to Sasuke´s hip and then down to his ass, which he grope it a little bit more forcefully as it would be appropriate.

Naruto bit his lip. Sasuke had a perfect ass. Those buttocks were so full, round and perfectly fit into his hands. Finally, he could touch them without being scolded by their owner.

When Sasuke undid all the annoying buttons on the shirt, his hands moved upwards and parted the shirt more and more till it fell down to his elbow and then with a quick movement get rid of it. He stepped two steps away from Naruto just to scan his chest and those beautifully worked out muscles. He even dryly gulped.

He was more than pleased with the view in front of him. Naruto looked at him with a confused look in his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No… it is just that … "He couldn´t found the right words to describe the perfection of his exposed part of his body. "It is just that you look as hot as fuck and I barely can hold myself back before jumping you and fucking you senseless."

Naruto growled in excitement. "I cannot wait till you fill my twitching little pussy with your thick and rock hard cock."

"Oh… you want me that badly?" He teased him while scanning him from toe to head and back. He licked his lip while moistening them with saliva. Naruto dryly gulped.

"Oh yes… I want you right here, right now…teme."

Sasuke seductively looked at him. "Then what are you waiting for. Come here and kiss me already, dobe."

Naruto lost it. He came up to the Uchiha boy and took him into his arm and pressed his demanding lips against those temping, pink lips of his lover. The kiss was firstly gently, but then it turned into a more passionate and messy one with their tongues battling for control and saliva drooling from the corner of their mouth.

When they parted they were breathless. Both of them were trying to get some fresh air into their lungs before they again kissed each other. Naruto grasped Sasuke by his sides and navigated him to the bed. When they felt they have reached the verge of the bed they broke the kiss.

They look in each other´s eyes which were clearly showing the endless need, desire and lust. Sasuke grasped Naruto by his wrist, turned him around so he was standing with his back towards the bed and then just pushed him abruptly so that the blond guy fell down with a loud creak on the bed.

"Aren't we a little impatient?" Naruto asked with a clearly satisfied grin on his face. Sasuke didn't say anything on it. He just got rid of that ribbon on his head before climbing on the bed topping his lover.

"Today, I am your present who will bring you joy and please you in every way you want me to. Your only task will be just to lay and enjoy it. "He was whispering with his typical husky voice. Naruto immediately got goose-bumps all over his body. Just his voice was enough to cause him to shiver from excitement.

Sasuke without any further words glued his lips to Naruto´s. The kiss was sweet yet passionate and full of unspoken emotions. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke´s neck and pulled him even closer. The brushing skin against skin, lips against lips were just so thrilling. Naruto´s body began to purposely moving under Sasuke in a waving motion not just too purposely brushing just their bodies together but also their crotches to cause even more pleasure and friction.

When their lips parted, they were trying to bring as much oxygen into their lungs as possible before pasting their lips together again with their tongues battling for the control.

Then Sasuke moved with his lips to Naruto´s ears, where he licked and bit his earlobe, purposely. He knew it that this was one of his sensitive´s spots. Then he slowly moved down on his neck, kissing biting and licking every single cranny and nook of it. Naruto just bit his lower lip, trying to hold back his moans. But it was almost impossible.

Sasuke then moved down on his chest, stopping by the twitching and hardening nipples, which were craving for attention. Firstly he just licking them, but then he included his teeth biting the little pink nipple and chewing on them.

Naruto couldn´t hold his moans back anymore. When he felt Sasuke´s teeth playing with his nipples and even chewing on them like they were some kind of gum cause him to throw his head back and moan out loudly.

"Ah… stop… it…"

Sasuke looked up stopping in his precious and important work. "Nah… I do not think that is want you truly wanted to say, dobe… At least your body is saying the complete opposite." He said it with a seductive tone.

After a while, when he was bored with the nipples, he moved lower and lower, kissing each muscle and caressing them. Naruto was like on fire. His body began to move itself under every single touch of Sasuke´s fingers, tongue, lips.

When he finally arrived to Naruto´s abdomen, he could not recognize the huge bulge in his pants, which became really uncomfortable for the time being.

He straighten himself so, he could clearly see the damage he had caused. He was more than pleased when he saw Naruto blushing face, his hair already a total mess as his breathing. He licked his lips.

"What a nice view I must say."

"S—shut u-up" Naruto replied in a slight annoyance.

"So, was it enough for you or should we continue, hmm?" He leaned to Naruto´s ears and purred in it like he was a cat or something.

"Do not dare to stop, now that you brought me in this shameful state."

"Ok, as you wish…"

And so without any further words he began to unbuckle Naruto´s belt, unbuttoned the button. With two fingers he tugged behind the lam of his pants and with quick movement, he got rid of that annoying fabric, which became more like a hindrance. Naruto pants out again as he felt his already rock hard shaft being freed from the imprisonment of the pants.

Sasuke just bit his lower lip. He couldn´t wait till he shove his own thick dick inside that beautifully twitching pink hole of his lover which was on full display for his eyes.

But there was no time for fantasying. He moved closer himself, his hands on Naruto´s legs. Then he slowly spread them wider so he could have a better access. Naruto was closely watching every single move that Sasuke has made.

But then suddenly his eyes widened as Sasuke without any warnings leaned closer to his shaft and took it into his mouth. Naruto moaned out loudly, as he felt the hotness and wetness of Sasuke´s mouth surrounding his dick.

He tugged his fingers into the sheets, tightly gripping on it like his life would depend on it. But if that wasn´t enough already, Sasuke started to move his head up and down on Naruto´s throbbing cock, which was already leaking pre-cum on its tip.

"Oh god…" was all that Naruto was able to say, before his mind was already blank and all that he was able to think of was Sasuke´s mouth moving up and down on his dick.

Sasuke fully concentrated on his job. But hearing Naruto heavily panting and moaning made him grin. He knew that Naruto was close to his climax and so purposely he stopped blowing him and moved away from it just to saw the blonde looking at him with a disappointed and pissed expression.

"Why… why did you stop?" he whined at him. Sasuke just grinned. He loved to tease him especially at times like this.

He didn't say anything more before moving back to his position but this time his hands were the one who were doing their jobs. One of his hands moved down between those round and beautiful buttocks where his fingers began to gyrate around that pink hole.

Naruto bit his lower lip and throw his head back. This overstimulation was just killing him. But then he suddenly felt how Sasuke´s finger went in. He moaned out loud.

After some moments other two fingers followed the first one, scissoring and stretching Naruto´s inside. Naruto was panting and moaning like crazy. It was just too good.

But after some time, he felt that just Sasuke´s fingers weren´t enough for him. He was craving for something bigger and thicker than his fingers.

"Stop… I do not want your fingers anymore…. I want your dick inside of me, Sasuke please…." He was literally begging him. Sasuke withdrew his fingers from his insides with a loud pop sound. Naruto whined at the sudden emptiness.

But he shouldn't have to wait long to get what he wanted. Sasuke spread his legs a little wider so he had a better access and positioned himself comfortably between them with his dick directed straightly to the impatient twitching little hole.

He tried to be as gentle as he could. When he was half in, he lifted his head to Naruto to see if it doesn't hurt him. But the blonde didn't look like he was in pain or something. On the contrary, his eyes were filled with desire and pleasure.

And so Sasuke continued until he was completely inside of Naruto till the hilt. He couldn't hold back a loud growl.

"God, your hole is so hot, wet and tight, Naruto." Naruto didn't really listen to the raven haired guy. He was just enjoying the feeling of having him inside. Sasuke stayed still, giving the blonde some time to adjust of having him inside.

But the blonde wasn't really happy that Sasuke wasn't moving and he drew out becomingly. And so Sasuke slowly began to move. Naruto happily expressed his gratitude by moaning and panting his name. Hearing his name was for the Uchiha like a symphony. And so he slowly raised his pace of thrusting to a more ferocious one.

"Ah… yes…. Ah… there ….right there…" Naruto moans even more loudly as Sasuke hit his sweet spot frantically.

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach their well-deserved orgasm. Naruto came really hard with Sasuke´s name on his lips, covering his stomach and Sasuke´s with his hot cum. Sasuke feeling the almost painfully tightening around his dick throw him about the verge and with two last thrust he came inside of Naruto.

Then he gently pulled out and leaned down next to Naruto, who immediately cuddle to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"This was the best birthday I ever had." Sasuke kissed his forehead. "I am happy to hear that."

After that the two of them after their exhausting activity fell asleep in each other´s arm.

The end :D


End file.
